


Obsession - Mysterion x Reader

by Gamergirl_exe87



Category: South Park
Genre: F/M, Just age down I guess?, M/M, So no age up, The reader is in fourth Grade with the boys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-31
Updated: 2018-07-18
Packaged: 2019-05-16 13:37:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 13,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14812382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gamergirl_exe87/pseuds/Gamergirl_exe87
Summary: A new girl moved into South Park (What's new? ((Sorry, it's cliche)) ) and soon meets a mystifying superhero.  She takes an interest in him.  Between the mystery hero, and getting used to her new school, will Y/N get what her heart wants?  Or will she be heart-broken?  And why is the kid in the orange parka being so weird around you?-I literally wrote this in my study halls over the course of the last semester.  It's rather lack-luster, but it's here!  Yay (Maybe)!  It's my first finished full-blown fic, so please be nice!





	1. Never Go Out at Night

My breaths come out in frosted bursts as I run down the alleyway. The alley is super tight, barely allowing me to run. Hitting a slick area of ice, I slip, uncomfortably landing wedged in between the two buildings. I should know this by now: never go out at night. But here I am again, thinking a midnight walk could clear some of my jumbled thoughts, against my better judgement. This new town is not as safe as my last one.  
“There she is!” One of the men yells. The gang closes in on me. Some of them have daggers. Others have only their fists, but that is almost as bad. I squeeze my eyes shut, hoping they won't kill me.  
“I don't think so, fucker!” a gruff, low voice growls. I look up and see a dark figure, with a grey cape waving behind him. He kicks one of the men away from me, landing two punches on another. With only two men down, the other men are scrambling away. Seems these cowards are only tough when someone can't fight back.  
“Thank you,” I say quietly, getting up off the ground.  
“It's my job, miss,” he replies, giving me a quick glance. In the instant, I see his blue eyes under his hood, but just for a second. “But this town never sleeps, and I must be off now. I trust you can make it home safely?”  
“Yes,” I confirm.  
He nods, and turns back around. With a wave of his cape, and a burst of smoke, he is gone. I stare at where he had been just a moment before, and then I too turn around and walk out of the alley. I make my way home alone. Usually, cold weather bothers me, but I am so befuddled by the hero who had saved me. He came and left so suddenly, and I hadn't even gotten his name.  
~~~~~~~  
“Y/N! Time to get up!” my mom calls for me. Pushing myself out of bed, I rub the sleep out of my eyes.  
“Coming, Mom!” I call back sleepily. Rolling out of bed, I stumble over to my dresser and pull out a random shirt and pair of pants. I get dressed quickly. I go down stairs to where the kitchen is, and make myself breakfast. It's nothing much, just a bowl of fruit loops, and juice.  
As I ate, I remember the hero I had seen last night. Was that real? I go out at night a lot, when my parents are fighting and it feels like I'm going to have a panic attack. I might have gone out last night, but it also could have been a realistic dream. Maybe I can ask around at school today? That will work.  
“Hello, sweetie,” my mom greets, a smile on her face. She is almost always smiling. Unless she's fighting with Dad, of course. “I hope you could sleep well last night. I'm sorry for all the noise.”  
So my parents had fought last night. Even so, I could have dreamt up the hero and fabricated the memory. Things get fuzzy when I'm up late. I really do need to get to school pretty soon, though, so I push aside the thought, for now. I quickly brush my teeth, and pull my hair up into a messy ponytail.  
“Goodbye mom! Love you!” I call to her, making my way out the door, and walking to the bus stop. There are already four boys there, also waiting for the bus. I keep my distance from them; I know who they are. It's Stan’s group, and they are known for being troublemakers. I already know this, even if I've only had one week at this new school. Although I am clearly separate from the group, I can hear what they are saying. It's hard not to when they are shouting.  
“Dude, you two are so totally gay!” Shouts the fat one, pointing to Stan and some other kid in the group. To be honest, Stan is the only one I know of them.  
There is some muffled laughter, that I assume is the kid in the orange parka, who was now pointing at them, shouting another muffled “Stan and Kyle, sitting in a tree!”  
I roll my eyes, and turned away as the kid finishes his taunt, intent on ignoring them until the bus comes. I feel pretty bad for Stan and the other kid (Hadn't the boy in the orange parka called him Kyle?). Stan and Kyle had seem pretty ok. The other two, however, seem like huge jerks. It is fairly easy to ignore the bickering. Well, until, ironically, their voices got quieter. It is such a sudden decrease in volume that it catches my attention, against my better judgement.  
“What are you staring at, Kenny? You been staring off for, like, three minutes now, Jesus!” It is that fat kid’s voice. There is a small pause, but there is no audible reply. “Oh, the new girl? Why are you looking at her? She not cool, or even fucking relevant, God.”  
“Sorry, I just-” The muffled voice replies. I guess that's Kenny. “I saw- Nevermind.”  
Yeah, don't look at me anymore, you creep… That boy makes me feel particularly uncomfortable. I heard from my friend Bebe that he had been with almost every girl not only in our grade, but in fifth grade as well. Not to mention, lots of girls who don't go to the school. He gets around, getting into serious relationships from three or four months, and then breaking hearts, only to do it all over again with some other girl. Yuck.  
The school bus finally pulls up. I get on, and search for one of my three friends that I had made. I see Wendy in one of the seats. “May I sit next to you?” I ask her, smiling.  
“Of course, Y/N!” she replies, smiling back, “Hopefully, Bebe and Red will be able to sit near us.” She indicates to the empty seats next to and behind us. Luckily, they are able to snag the seat next to us at the next stop. I love being a part of Wendy's clique. Everyone is so nice to each other and close! Sure, sometimes we critique each other's outfits, or point out something the other shouldn't have said, but we never try and hurt each other. We all chit chat and laugh together until we get to school.  
Once we are all seated at our desks, and the bell rings, our dreary class begins. As always, it drags out in the most boring way possible, as the teacher tries to teach us something almost all of us already know, so everything Mr. Garrison says goes through on ear and out the other. Most of the other kids are goofing off in their own little ways behind the teacher's back. Lesley was enthusiastically whispering to some black haired kid who looked less than interested, and frankly, rather pissed off at her. I can see Bebe’s boyfriend- I forgot his name, but I don't really care- doodling in his notebook.  
I feel a little poke at my shoulder. The kid a desk over from me is holding out a note to me. I don't know who this kid is, but he looks friendly enough, with crooked eyes and an even more crooked smile. You'd think it'd be unsettling, but this kid seems so innocent, like he was trying his best not to seem so crooked. I take the note an open it. There is a joke written on it. Nothing big, just some stupid pun, but I'm a sucker for bad jokes, and I try to contain my laughter best I can. He seemed super happy to see me laugh. “Nice one!” I write on the corner of the paper, passing the note back to him. He grins even wider when he reads my message. Nothing else eventful happened during the day, and the class continued to drag on until lunch.  
At lunch, I hang out with Wendy, Bebe, and Red, as always. Leslie decided to sit with us this time. She seems to alternate between sitting with us, and sitting with craig and those guys. It seems that she likes to hang out with that kid who passed me the note earlier. I usually get upset whenever she sits with us (though I never say anything because that'd be so rude!), but not today. Leslie is full of gossip and random tidbits about the people here. I scoot closer to her, and whisper, “Do you know anything about… Superheroes around here? Y’know, like, vigilantes?”  
Leslie beams up at me slyly, and whispers back, “You wanna know about the heroes of South Part, huh? Which one did you see?”  
“W-wait, what? There's more?” I ask in a hushed tone.  
“Yeah,” she answers, “So, which one was it? Did he have a kite?”  
“No.”  
“Did he yell ‘Shablagoo’?”  
“No.”  
“Well, what did he look like?”  
I begin, “Well, I didn't see him too well. His costume was really dark. A gray cape- I think he had a gray cape. And he had piercing blue eyes.”  
Leslie frowns which is odd. Leslie never frowns when she can get the dirt on someone. Slowly she replies, “That's Mysterion. And I don't know anything else about him.”


	2. Chaos and Disarray

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While walking around town, Y/N is caught by a bunch of kids seemingly just playing a silly game. They end up being from a super villain group that is run (Surprisingly) by Bu- er... Professor Chaos! However, it seems that Y/N and Chaos just might have the same goal in mind. She teams up with them just for the night, determined to know more about the elusive Mysterion.

After school today, I sit on my bed in confusion. Leslie knows everyone in this town, yet this hero managed to keep everything except his own name hidden from her. My homework is strewn about my bed, forgotten. I really should be working on it, but this is all I can think about right now. Last night a name would have been satisfactory, but now I was entranced. Leslie knows everything about everything; it was like her brain is a computer or something. She even seemed to know things about the other heroes around here. But not Mysterion.  
How many other heroes are around here, anyway? I mean, it's full of crime, but South Park is still a small town. There can't really be a full team out here. Unless they are based here, to keep a low profile, and they help out all over the world. This place is crime-ridden enough to be a good stop to be based out.  
I try to focus on my homework, to no avail. I get halfway through my math assignment before I gave up. Between the confusing thoughts and wonders in my head, and the yelling from down stairs, it's impossible to focus. It would be great If I could go on a walk right now. I glance out the window. It's dusk, the sun against the horizon, painting the sky a beautiful orange. It reminds me of those cheesy postcards and stereotypical photo shoot examples you see in stores. I opened the window, and crawl onto a branch from the nearby tree. I climb down carefully and quietly. I won't be gone long, I hope.  
I make my way down the pavement, breathing in the frosty air. I watch my breath come out in a crystalized puff, and remember when I used pretend I was a dragon breathing fire when I was younger when my breaths turned to fog. It was only a couple years ago, but everything from before I moved here seems like an eternity away. I miss my old friends.  
I turn a corner, only to have a pile of Legos land on me suddenly. “Ha ha ha ha ha! Chaos!” a child laughs above me. I look up. He's on the rooftop. I don't know him; he has black hair and freckles. There is another kid next to him; a brunette.  
“Uh, Steve,” his friend says to him, “I don't think she's the target.”  
“Oh,” Steve replies dully. “Uh, sorry!” he yells down to me.  
I glare at him in response. “Why are you wearing tin foil, you weirdo?” I yell up at him.  
“FOR CHAOS!” They both answer in unison. I roll my eyes and walk away, shaking stay Legos off of me. Dumb kids. How'd they get up there, anyways? They are just playing some silly game with their friends, I'm sure. Behind me, I heard more Legos being dumped. Some kid yelps. I guess he's playing with them.  
The kid runs up to me, and yells, “Help! I'm on fire!” I give him a strange look, and brush one of the red Legos from his hair.  
“Joey!” Steve yells, “Joey, you're dead now!”  
Joey flops out on the ground, sprawled out. “Bleh!” he shouts. He closes his eyes and sticks out his tongue. What a silly game. I continue to walk away.  
I walk on aimlessly, and end up near the U-Stor-It. There are even more of these kids now, all wrapped up in tin foil. One of the kids sees me. He points at me and shouts to his friends. A whole ton of them run at me, tackling me into a pile.  
“Aug!” I yip, “Stupid kids! Get off of me, I'm not playing!”  
“You are now!” one of the kids yells back, laughing. I'm serious; I don’t want to play with them. There are a lot of kids, though, and one of them ties my hands behind my back with some rope, so I decide to play along. He guides me into a storage unit. It's full of cardboard boxes decorated like computers, and a ton of other fake “technology,” mostly made of tin foil.  
“General Disarray!” A kid with dark hair yells, “We found bait for the trap!”  
“Wonderful,” General Disarray answered, with a sly grin, “I'll bring her to the Professor.”  
“Yeah, but,” I pipe up, “I'm not really playing with you guys right now.”  
“Who said this was a game?” General Disarray asks me.  
“Uh, like, everything about this,” I answer.  
“Well, you came into our chaos lair, so you have to play now,” General Disarray argues, “It's the rules.”  
I sigh in defeat. It's easier to play along than argue back. He puts a hand behind my back, and guides me to a back room. There is a blonde-haired kid wearing a tin foil helmet sitting in a swivel chair in here. He is giggling and spinning around, he stops abruptly when he sees us. “What have you brought me today, General Disarray?” he asks.  
“Butters?” I shout incredulously.   
He blinks as he recognizes me. He is one of the only other students I have had a real conversation with. I don't know why he's here playing this game. Butters was a very sweet kid. “I am not Butters. I know not of this ‘Butters’ you speak of. I am… PROFESSOR CHAOS! MUAH HA HA HA HA!”  
“She will make wonderful bait for our trap,” General Disarray informs him, “Don't you think?”  
“Yeah, she will!” Butters answers, “Y/N, I didn't know you were playing with us.”  
“Oh, I'm not really playing. I really need to get home,” I answer.  
“But you're in our chaos lair,” Butters explains, “So you have to play. It's the-”  
“It's the rules,” I finish with a sigh, “I know.”  
“All you gotta do it's be bait for a trap,” Butters says with a smile, “We're trying to lure out Mysterion.”  
I look up at him, blankly. I slowly begin to smile. “Of course, Professor Chaos. That seems easy enough.” Anything to know more about this mystery hero.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah... This chapter is very short. I hope you liked it anyways!  
> -  
> Funfact: Steve's name was originally Greg, since I didn't realize there was already a character named Gregory at the time (I'm pretty new to the show). After I watched the movie, I decided to change Steve's name, as to avoid confusion. They are not the same person.
> 
> ...Oh, also, remember Steve...


	3. Flying Along the Rooftops

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mysterion appears for a second time, and Y/N gets a closer look at the mysterious boy.

I am tied to a chair and set alone in the middle of an open space in the U-Stor-It. “Come out and save the precious Y/N, Mysterion!” Professor Chaos calls out as menacing as he can. Which isn't very, because no matter how many times he evil laughs, or what he calls himself, he's still Butters. Butters will never be able to sound threatening. In fact, him trying to be evil is so laughably pathetic, cute even, you can't help but pity him. Maybe that's why heroes like Mysterion even bother with him.  
The sun has set, and the stars are starting to speckle the sky. I am torn. I need to get home, but I also want to learn more about mysterion. The air is chilling out here, and I don't have anything more than my jacket, which doesn't do much against the cold at this point. The lights of the U-Stor-It are dull, casting an eerie glow over the warehouse. It makes me feel unsettled, yet it almost feels like being in a movie. I need to hurry Mysterion up, because even Butters looks ready to leave.  
“MYSTERION! HELP ME!” I scream. Butters jumps, caught off guard. “PROFESSOR CHAOS HAS ME! I'M IN DANGER!”  
Butters gets the idea, and starts joining in, spouting an evil laugh. “I have her! I have her and she's at my mercy! Come and save the helpless Y/N, Mysterion!”  
We both continue to yell, but I stop when Butters cuts off abruptly. He is staring up at one of the roofs of a unit, wide-eyed and nervous. There is a shadowy figure running from rooftop to rooftop. Mysterion.  
“Help!” I cry one last time to really seem helpless.  
In a moment, he has swooped down, and whacked Chaos across the lot. He turns to me, “My aren't you one for getting into trouble, Y/N?” he says, his lips curled into an amused and wily smile. He almost seems playful. He actually looks like a kid my age, but then he looks back at Chaos, and his expression is serious again. He seems older when he fights. Which makes sense I guess. Why would another fourth grader be a superhero?  
“Well, if it isn't my arch nemesis, Mysterion,” Butters muses, still failing to actually sound scary, “Fallen right into my trap!” As he says this, a row of nearby units open, revealing an army of children dressed in tin foil from head to toe, lead by General Disarray.  
The children tackle him as they had myself, but unlike me, Mysterion is able to burst out, causing the children to be tossed about into the air haphazardly. Some land on other children; other land against piles of forgotten objects, walls, or the hard ground. Some of the children flee after the first attack failed. I don't blame them, they are small, and Mysterion fights really good.  
Mysterion approaches Professor Chaos. Suddenly, General Disarray runs in front of Chaos defensively. “If you want to get to the professor, you'll have to get through me first!” he yells. It was kind of endearing, in my opinion. I guess Mysterion didn't think so, though, because he grabbed Disarray, and tossed him like he was nothing. Disarray landed helplessly on top of Professor Chaos, letting out a pained groan.  
Satisfied with his work, Mysterion turns to me and smiles. “At least this time you aren't in so much danger,” he says with a wink. I stare back silently. He unties my hands, and I stand up. “Do I need to escort you to your house this time? Just in case you get into anymore trouble? You're like a trouble magnet.”  
“Huh?” I almost laugh, slightly offended, “No I'm not! It's just not as safe here!”  
“I suppose,” he agrees, “But shall I escort you anyways?”  
“You don't know where I live,” I shrug.  
“Oh, Y/N. Poor, naive Y/N. Of course I know where you live,” he informs me. I am shocked. It must be obvious because he laughs. “I know where everyone lives, I'm a superhero. It's my job, honey.”  
He always sounds so cocky, like some smartass. Whatever. “Fine,” I give in, rather annoyed, “Take me to my home, then, if you know so much.”  
“Gladly,” he replies in teasing tone. God, that pisses me off. All of a sudden, he scoops me up into his arms and manages to carry me up to the rooftops. It was so fast, but not superhuman fast like cartoon superheroes. More like so fast that it was skillful and graceful, done in a flowing motion like a dance.  
He is running across the rooftops while carrying me in his arms bridal style. I've never been so terrified in all my life, even if he feels safe. I look at his face for reassurance he won't accidently drop me. He glances back at me with those piercing, blue eyes of him, that same, wily smile from before smirking down on me. Those eyes are so pretty; looking at them gave me goosebumps. But now he looks up again, and I cannot see them very well anymore.  
I don't know how someone can run quickly while carrying another person. Almost like he's done it before. Then again, he probably has. I know we are running, but between the speed and the height, it feels like we are flying. It seems to short, because before I know it, we are back at my house. “Thank you,” I mumble to him.  
“You're welcome,” he replies in a matter-of-fact-ish tone, “Try not to get in any trouble tomorrow. Tone down the magnet, maybe?”  
I glare at him, wordlessly. I enter in my house. Everyone seems to be asleep. How late is it? Had anyone noticed I was gone? Either way, I think they're used to it by now. I go upstairs, and enter my room. The alarm clock reads 11:43. It is really late. I sigh. It's a school night, I'm going to be so tired tomorrow morning. Oh well.  
Did I intend to get in trouble today? No, but I got a lot out of it. Do I plan on getting in more trouble tomorrow? Yes. Sorry Mysterion. Maybe you should stop being so captivating.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again, pretty short. I'm pretty sure this and the last could've been combined, but I wanted Butters in the spotlight for his introduction, and then Mysterion to be the focus in the next. I think that it still isn't that bad of a story, all the same. Not the best out there, but good for what I've done.


	4. A Challenge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Y/N talks to Leslie again, and gets to know more about the other heroes in South Park.

“Hey, Y/N!” Wendy greets me from the lunch table.  
“Hi Wendy!” I reciprocate the greeting, “Is Leslie sitting with us today?”  
“Oh, no, I think she’s sitting with Craig and those guys today,” Wendy informs me. Damnit.  
“Oh, well, I really need to talk to her,” I tell Wendy, “We were talking about something yesterday, and I’d like to continue the conversation. It was kinda important to me.”  
“I understand,” Wendy says, but she looks disappointed, “Go ahead and sit with her, then.”  
I feel bad about ditching my friends, but it will only be for one day. I walk over to the table. Craig and his friends look at me, and I feel awkward. Luckily, Leslie cuts in before it gets too weird. “Hiya, Y/N! Whatcha here for?” She asks.  
“I actually wanted to talk to you,” I answer.  
“Of course!” She chirps, “What would you like to know about?”  
“Remember what we talked about yesterday?” I ask her quietly.  
“I already told you,” she whispers back, “I don’t know anything about him! He’s got no data anywhere! An empty space, a blank slate, nada, nothing.”  
“I want to know about the other heroes he works with.”  
“Oh. Well,” she tells me, “The team was formerly known as the Coon and Friends, but later changed to The Freedom Pals after the Coon was outed by his own team for being reckless, and a selfish asshole, putting his team in harm's way for personal gain. Basically, the worst at being a hero.”  
“That’s terrible!” I yelped.  
“Uh-huh!” Leslie agrees, “So there’s obviously Mysterion, who is probably the leader or something, but I wouldn’t now. The only other person who has a leadership position is Professor Timothy, a psychic confined to a wheelchair. If Mysterion isn’t leader, then he’s definitely Professor Timothy’s second hand man. Then there’s Human Kite, a flying superhero who shoots lasers and heals his team mates. His best friend is Toolshed, a hero who makes up for his lack of superpowers with use of a utility belt and household tools. Then there’s Mosquito; bitten by a radioactive mosquito- how cliche. Mosquito now dedicates his life to fighting crime. In a really gross, blood-sucking way. Uhg.”  
“That’s disgusting,” I groan, wrinkling my nose.  
“Yeah,” Leslie cringes, “So anyways, Mosquito is friends with Super Dude, who uses the brute force of his superhuman strength to punch evil out. His partner, Wonder Storm has power over the weather. Together, they are stronger than most their fellow heroes, as well as the cutest power couple ever!” Leslie looked like she was about to go ultra-fangirl-mode over it, but she quickly composed herself. Thank God.  
“Uh, ha ha… And there’s Mint-Berry Crunch. Y’know, like, he named himself after the cereal. I think his power is that he can transform non-living things into organic compounds. Like, here’s a book! Aaaaaaand, now it’s water! But I’m not too sure, because he’s not very interesting. Someone once told me he can only transform things into the cereal, but I quickly dismissed that. That’s literally the dumbest thing I’ve ever heard! There’s Tupperware, an armored hero who fights using plastic turrets. He’s pretty cool! And there’s Fastpass, a hero with the power of super speed. It heard he has a stutter, but I’ve never met him myself. I would know if I had. And there's captain diabetes. He is the world's first superhero with diabetes- or so he claims. He fights villains by eating lots of sugar, going crazy on their asses, and then injecting himself with insulin.”  
“That's strange,” I comment.  
“Yeah,” Leslie agrees, with a giggle, “Then there’s Call Girl, a skilled hacker, and the most badass girl I’ve ever heard of! Seriously, she’s so cool! I could go on for hours about her. I wish I could meet her! I really do!”  
“Meet who?” asked a monotone voice beside us. It was Craig.  
“Oh, just Call Girl. Me and Y/N are discussing the superheroes around here. You know, our favorites and who’s got the coolest powers, you know,” Leslie makes a great cover so quickly, but she doesn’t cover up that we were talking about superheroes. I wonder why, but then the boys still talking really excitedly.  
“My favorite is Wonder Storm,” says Craig.  
Tweek smiles at him, “Well, mine’s Super Dude.” He winks at Craig, who is blushing. I don’t understand boys sometimes, because all the other boys laugh.  
“I think F-F-Fastpass is awesome,” Jimmy says, “Don’t you think, Leslie?”  
“I'm more of a fan of human kite myself,” Leslie answered, “Speed is cool, don't get me wrong, but flying? Nothing beats flying” Jimmy looks crestfallen, and turns a way. The other boys laugh. Lesley quickly adds, “But Fastpass is still really cool! He's probably in my top three!” Leslie and Jimmy are blushing a bit; I'm assuming they're embarrassed by the laughing.  
Soon enough, lunch ends, and we're going back to class. It's always nice to have new information on someone so elusive. It's strange, being so obsessed with someone you know so little about. I suppose I think about it as a challenge. And I love challenges.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my favorite (one of them, anyways)! It was just so much fun to write! I love character dynamics, so filling out the interactions to all the characters was just so awesome to me.  
> Also, I know the other one's aren't indented like this one is. I don't know why. It just was like this when I copy-and-pasted it from the original doc (because I start these in Google Docs). I am clueless when it comes to this website. XD


	5. Finding Trouble

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The second run in with Mysterion occurs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I told you to remember him.

I sneak out, once again. I'm on the lookout for any heroes. I wander aimlessly for hours, but nothing happens. Well, if trouble can't find me, then maybe I'll have to find it. I seek out bennington's, and stand next to it, just outside of pedestrian sight. I go on the free wifi meant for customers, and look up South Park News. I find that there is a house robbery being reported live.  
I find the address of the house, and see many police and reporters outside the house. Apparently, it had been an armed robbery. Luckily, no one was harmed. I can't see any heroes around here. I hear a child sobbing, though. I walk towards the sound. It's Steve, the kid who dumped Legos on me! “Oh, Steve! Is this your house?” I gasp.  
He looks up and nods, but it's clear he doesn't recognize me. “Who are you?”  
“Oh, my name is Y/N!” I answer, “I'm the girl you dumped Legos on yesterday.”  
“Oh, sorry,” he apologizes.   
“It's okay,” I tell him, “I actually had fun playing with you guys. And I gained information I wanted for it, too.” A clear look at Mysterion’s face, hearing his voice enough to identify it with a person, knowing how he acts, ect., it all helps me in figuring out who he is.  
He sniffles, “Okay…”  
“Are you okay?” I ask him.  
“Yeah, I guess,” he answers, “I'm just a little scared.”  
The police are starting to leave, and Steve’s parents call him back into the house. It's safe now. As he goes in, I hardly notice the shadow materializing next to me, until it says, “Hey!”  
I leap back in shock, and then glare at him. “Hello, Mysterion,” I greet him unenthusiastically.  
“Hello, my dear,” he greets me back, in his impish tone he usually has when he's not fighting. For someone so no nonsense when on the job, he sure could be such a tease. It's strange to hear teasing from such a low, gravelly voice. “My, you certainly have a knack for getting into trouble. Why, Miss Y/N, if I didn't know any better, I would think you're doing it on purpose. But I do know better; I know you're a trouble magnet.”  
“Yeah,” I reply, “What kind of idiot goes looking for trouble?”  
He pauses before he answers, “We do.  
“Who's we?” I ask, hoping he'd give me information on the heroes.  
“Kite and I,” he answers simply, with a shrug, “We'd better get going.”  
Wait! I want to yell, but I don't, because what's more suspicious than that? It doesn't matter anyways, because in a blink it seems, him and kite are gone. Kite flew off somewhere, and took Mysterion with him.  
I'm disappointed. Very disappointed. He was there. I was talking to him! The one person even Leslie doesn't know about! And he got away! He got away! Maybe, like with trouble, I need to find him instead of letting him find me…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the shortest chapter. Like, ridiculously short! It is still pretty good, though. At least, imo. I actually enjoy it greatly. I hope you did, too!


	6. Dead Ends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Y/N becomes more and more frustrated, as the case continues to be that she can only find information on every hero but Mysterion. However, she DOES learn something that does help her...

Chapter 6 - Dead Ends  
Today my mom doesn't call for me when I wake up. I'm a bit confused until I remember it's Saturday. A grin crosses my face. Saturdays are long days with nothing to do except what you want, at least they are for me. I reach under my bed and pull out my laptop. I boot it up, as I lay in my bed, blankets wrapped around me like a cocoon. I pull up google as soon as my laptop is on and unlocked. I type ‘Freedom Pals’ into the search. The first thing that appears is the South Park News website. I open it up.  
I finally get to see good shot of the heroes; particularly Toolshad and Mosquito have quite a few pictures up. It seems not everyone is as closed off as my mystery boy. Scrolling through the pictures, I can tell who is more hard to read than others. Most pictures of Call Girl, Human Kite, Fastpass, and Tupperware were very indirect or distant, as though the heroes don't want themselves to be the focus of the photo, but rather their actions. Captain Diabetes is open to taking pictures with fans, it seems, but he also doesn't seem to have a lot. Super Dude and Wonderstorm were never in a picture unless they were together. Whenever Mint-Berry Crunch was in a photo, he would hide his face or have his back turned. One picture that had his face, he was blushing. He is cleary camera shy.  
There are no pictures of Professor Timothy, as far as I can tell. There is a single picture up of Mysterion. He either slipped up, or he gets out more than Timothy; both would make sense. The picture is very dark, but you can tell it's him. The purple and grey outfit with the green M and question mark. He is running in the photo. He appears to be chasing something or someone. There is fury in his eyes; a rage that almost fit eerily well with him. Heroes aren't usually associated with anger, but on Mysterion, this look of vengeance, this look of near bloodlust, it seemed to fit.  
I got chills looking at this picture. I wavered a moment; would it be that smart to keep digging up information on this guy? He's not the type of person you should cross. It makes me frightful, the expression on his face. Justice shouldn't look so murderous. I collected myself, regaining composure. I reminded myself how silly he had been before, when we talked yesterday. How even after battling viciously, he would always end up with this devilish yet playful smirk. He only attacked those who threatened him. But am I a threat, trying to learn about him? I mean, even Leslie doesn't know much about him; I probably know more about him than her by now. Is there a reason?  
I click away from the pictures, and look at the ‘Known Information’ tab. There is a short article under it:

‘The Freedom Pals Are an elite team of heroes that are based in South Park. The members consist of: Human Kite, Toolshed, Mysterion, Mosquito, Fastpass, Super Dude, Wonder Storm, Tupperware, Call Girl, Captain Diabetes, Mint-Berry Crunch, and the assumed leader Professor Timothy. Although most agree that the heroes most likely aren't children, many member appear to be at least preteens. The base is located in one of the larger houses in the wealthier side of the town, though it is unsure of which one. The team only usually comes out at night. The team had some association with former hero Hindsight, but he refuses to reveal anything about the team.’

That's some new information. I have a description of the base now. A large house on the wealthy side of town. I guess I know where my next walk will be. As for Hindsight, well, I suppose there is more research to be done. He could be useful, even of he won't talk, to learn more about his career. There may be something about the Freedom Pals in his history.  
I see that there is information on each hero below. Some, such as Mosquito and Call Girl, have a lot of information under them. Others, like Human Kite, don't have so much. I scroll under Mysterion’s name with a smile. It reads:

‘Mysterion is a hero who wears a purple hooded shirt with a green M on it, purple pants with his underwear on the outside, and a grey cape. The top of his hood has a green question mark hanging off of it. He speaks in a rough, low voice. He has no superpowers that we are aware of.’  
Wow, how disappointing, a dead end. They don't even know he has beautiful, blue eyes! These guys know barely anything! No personality, no skill, no level of authority; nothing like that is listed! I growl in frustration and scroll back up to the top of the page. Is there a way for me to submit what I know?  
Before I find out, my mom call, “Y/N! Time to get ready, we've got to go out today!” I sigh and turn off my laptop, sliding it under my bed.

I didn't get any more research done that day. I researched Hindsight the next day, only to find another dead end. Apparently, he also kept most of his heroic exploits behind locked doors, so only the most basic information is available. I can't confront him because he currently lives in California. I should have just went out and looked at houses, trying to guess which one was the base.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uh oh! Looks like Y/N is going to get into some risky situations coming up... >:D
> 
> ((This looked so much better in docs ahhkfasdfgajgdafgshd))


	7. Friends and Crushes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kenny throws some fluff at you, and the girls learn of Leslie's crush and prompt her to ask him out.

I wait for the bus, distancing myself from the four boys, as always. However, that Kenny kid wandered up to me as his friends were talking. “Hello!” he greets, his voice muffled as always, “I'm Kenny! What's your name?”  
I turn away from him, uninterested. I want him to know I don't want to be friends with a creeper in a group of moronic assholes. What does he even want from me, anyways? He never had show interest in me before. Was he actually going to try and drag me into one of his slutty, on-and-off relationships? Hell no!  
“That's okay, Y/N,” he giggles, “I already know.”  
I turn to him and glare. “Which one of your shitty friends told you?” I growl.  
“You told me yourself, remember,” he chuckles. His tone is vaguely reminiscent, though I don't know what it reminds me of. It is a cheeky, teasing tone.  
“I did not!” I yell at him.  
“Dude, Kenny,” That fat kid shouts, “What are you doing, talking to her? Why's she so interesting?”  
“Cartman,” Kyle defends Kenny, “What's wrong with Kenny wanting to make friends?”  
Finally, the bus pulls up. I dash on before the boys even get the chance. I don't want to be in this conversation. I sit next to Wendy. “Boys,” I sigh at her confused face that asked me what was wrong without a word, “I don't get them sometimes.”  
~Time Skip~  
”Girl, he so, totally hitting on you,” Bebe laughs when I tell the girls what happened earlier as we ate lunch.  
“Yeah, but,” Red advices, “Don't let him get to you. He's a total Fuckboy.”  
“Yeah,” Wendy agrees, “He's bad news!”  
Leslie, who's sitting with us today, adds, “He's been with about 10 other girls this year alone.”  
I cringe. That's too many girls for comfort.  
“Yeah, and that's just the girls,” Red deepens the conversation, “I hear he tends to swing both ways.”  
“Oh, I heard that too!” Bebe backs her up with.  
Even Wendy goes, “Me too.”  
“It true,” Leslie confirms, “He's been together with Kyle before, only for a month, though. I think he almost got Craig, but now Craig is with Tweek, so that opportunity is gone. And he's been with Butters so on-and-off, but it was deffs his most stable relationship out of all of them, though.”  
All of us ooh. We must admit, we definitely have a guilty pleasure of gossip.  
“Bebe used to have a huge crush on him!” Red giggles, “Remember?”  
Bebe flushes as we all laugh playfully, “Yeah, I remember. I've got better tastes in boys now.”  
“Like Clyde?” Wendy laughs, “Don't you only want him for free shoes?”  
“There are other reasons!” Bebe yells in exasperation, blushing deeper, “He's sweet! He's good to me!”  
“You are together with Stan, right Wendy?” asks Leslie.  
“Yup,” Wendy affirms, a dreamy look on her face, “He's just the greatest! He can be hard to handle sometimes, sure, and I have to tell him to take care of himself sometimes, but he really loves me!”  
“You like anyone, Red?” I ask.  
“I mean, Kyle and Bradley are both pretty cute, but I wouldn't necessarily call either a crush…” she answers slowly.  
Bebe bursts into laughter, “That's not what you told me! You told me that you thought being with Bradley would be the only good thing about this school. If only he would ask me! Oh, why can't I ever say anything to him? Ah, my life's so haaaaaard!”  
“Shut up,” Red hissed at her.  
“Do you like anyone, Y/N?” Leslie asks me.  
“No, not really,” I answer what think is honestly, “Do you?”  
“No,” Leslie replies. But her cheeks deny her, glowing a rosy pink.  
“Leslie don't lie to us!” Wendy snickers.  
“Yeah, you can trust us!” Bebe adds. Red and I nod in agreement.  
Leslie takes a deep breath, “Do you promise not to tell anybody?”  
We all nod. “What happens at the table, stays at the table!” Wendy solidifies the promise.  
“I have a bit,” Leslie says, blushing bashfully, “Okay, more that a bit, a rather big- no huge, I guess-”  
“Spit it out, girl!” Red prompts her impatiently.  
“I like Jimmy,” Leslie confesses quietly.  
There is a pause at the table. “That makes sense!” I cry in revelation, breaking the silence.  
“Oh God!” Leslie screeches blushing deeper than I thought possible, “Is it that obvious!”  
The girls and I laugh. “Oh yeah!” I assure her, “But it's also obvious that he also has a crush on you, so you should go for it!”  
“You think so?” Leslie asks in surprise.  
“Yeah!” I approve, and the other girls echo in agreement.  
“Okay!” Leslie determinedly states confidently, “I'm going to ask him out!”  
We cheer for her. Just after, the bell rings. We all shuffle back to the dull classroom, almost immediately feeling the excitement drain as class begins. There is a note on my desk. I read it. ‘I'm always open when you're ready to talk, sweet heart!” I look back at Kenny. He winks at me. I crumple up the paper and scowl at him, to which he flinches, before he winks again.  
“I'm down for a game of hard to get, sweetheart,” He mumbles quietly to me.  
I roll my eyes. I can't wait for this class to finally end. I want to go home. I want this creep to stop flirting with me. Someone taps me on the shoulder, and passes me a note. It's from Kenny. I tear it in half without reading it. The only person I am interested in getting to know right now is Mysterion. Who is he? I want to know.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's kinda filler-ish, I know. But I love it a lot, and I guess leslie and Jimmy are kind of a sub-plot to the story, when I think about it.


	8. Sneak Tight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ((I'm so proud of the title >///< ))
> 
> Y/N sneaks around, trying to find the Freedom Pals' secret base.

I wander down the streets, looking at the houses on the wealthy side of town. The biggest house is the Black Mansion, but that doesn't make sense. Token is an only child, and there's no way he could be a Superhero, right? Right? Then again, his dad is rich, so maybe the heroes bribe him or something? I want to get in, and look around it. But how? I could befriend Token and get in, but I'd prefer to snoop alone. I suppose I could sneak in, but that's risky. Then again, those are my only choices, and I want answers now. I decide to sneak in.  
It's super late, and all the windows in the house are dark. How to get in? I spot an open window. Unfortunately, it is on the second story. Lucky, there is a tree near it, and I'm a great climber.  
Once inside, I see that the house is, indeed, asleep. I sneak around silently. I can't afford to make a single noise. I make my way down the stairs. There is a sliver of light from a door near the entrance.  
I freeze. Someone is still awake? I don't know what Token would do if he found me. I'd probably get in big trouble. What they'd be able to do, I don't know. What happens when ten year old get caught sneaking into houses? I feel genuine fear, once again, over Mysterion. Why is he so interesting to me? So interesting that I'd break into a house? I'm so confused.  
I can hear talking behind the door. I know that this is a bad idea, but I do it anyways. I press my ear against the door.  
“It may just be a coincidence,” says a voice with a slight lisp.  
“How many days in a row?” asks another voice.  
A girly voice replies, “Three days in a row. Then there is the history.”  
“I don't think it means anything,” replies another voice, low and gravelly. My heart jumps. Mysterion!  
“Now, it's our job to know about everyone in this town.”  
“Yeah, but, doesn't seem strange. Arrives here suddenly and immediately we run into her three times?”  
There is a strange pause, before Mysterion responds, “Timothy just told me someone's here. I can hear footsteps approaching my heart pounds. I shoot out as fast as I can without being too noisy. I go up the stairs quickly and quietly. I hear the door open, and a voice shouts, “Who's there?” My heart is practically trilling as I reach the window. I jump out, bracing myself for impact. I hit the ground and roll. Luckily, I am okay, although it hurts a lot. I dash away as quickly as possible.  
Running down the sidewalk, I trip. I feel someone put their foot upon my back. I look up fearfully, expecting to see one of the heroes. Instead, I see Chaos.  
“Well, well well; My bait is back!” Butters gloats with a smirk. I put my head down. I'm so tired.  
~Time Skip~  
”Y/N?” I hear someone say my name, “Y/N? Are you okay? Please get up!” I push myself up. I'm face to face with Butters. “Oh, goodness, Y/N!” he sighs in relief, “You had me so worried! I'd thought I'd hurt you!”  
“I'm fine Butters,” I comfort him, “I was just frightened and tired. It was late, and I was running a lot.”  
“Why?” he asks me, cocking his head to the side like a puppy.  
“I, uh,” I chuckle, nervously, “I was being really stupid, and I got into some trouble.”  
“Oh, well,” he thinks for a moment, “Do you want to go home?”  
“Yeah, that would be ideal,” I answer, thankfully.  
“Well, then,” he says, a malicious smile spreading across his face (Or as malicious as Butters usually gets), “You'll have to convince Mysterion to take you home.”  
“Huh?” I reply sleepily. Butters binds my hands, once again. I'm too tired to fight back. He takes me to a storage unit, and traps me inside.  
From outside, he calls in to me, “I'll alert the Freedom Pals to your capture, and I'll tell Mysterion to come alone, or else.”  
“What will you do if he doesn't come alone?” I ask, “Or someone else comes.”  
“Nothing, I guess,” Butters admits, “but they usually listen.”  
Good enough for me, I think, as I once again slip into a sweet sleep. I wake to the sound of fighting. I suppose Mysterion is here. I hope he doesn't hurt Butters to much. Eventually, the fighting stops and the unit opens. There Mysterion stands, extending his arm out to me. I wearily stand up. I'm so exhausted. All the hours of skipping sleep are catching up to me. I stumble forward. He catches me, and unties my hands.  
“I'll carry you to your house. Don't worry,” He murmurs to me quietly. Once again, we are seemingly flying across rooftops. It was probably because of how fatigued I was, but it was so dreamy, being held in his big, strong eyes, racing as the stars shone on us. It was a strange form of perfect.  
We reach my house way to soon. He places me down gently, brushing some hair out of my face. “Sleep tight,” he whispers in my ear, and winks at me.  
As he prepares to whisk away from me, I grab his wrist. Despite my exhaustion, I am determined not to let him escape this time. “Wait,” I softly say.  
“Is something wrong?” he asks me, as he turns back around, concern on his face.  
I look up into his beautiful, sky blue eyes. I lean in, and softly press my lips against his. I feel my cheeks heat up as I pull away.  
“M-Miss Y/N!” he stammers in shock.  
“I-” I'm at a loss for words. How could I do something so stupid? I guess after all that time searching, all this time I spent looking for him, all these confusing feeling I've felt- “I think I love you.”  
He looks back at me at me, his expression seeming pained, almost. “I have to go” he says softly. And then, before he leaves, he hesitantly adds, “I'm sorry.”  
And then he was gone. He always just fades out. I trudge into my house, and drag my feet up the stairs. I flop on my bed. I fall asleep almost immediately.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked that ending! ;D


	9. Open-minded Gossip

I woke up with a fuzzy feeling in my head, that sticks even now as I wait for the bus in the biting cold. I’m so tired, I really need to get more sleep. Haven’t you gotten what you want already? I ask myself, but I already know I want more. I want more than I have already, which doesn’t seem okay, having just kissed a hero I’ve been stalking for a week, but it’s true. I want to see his face, I want to run my fingers through his hair, I want to know his name. Honestly, I really do want to kiss him again. That was so great. Then again, maybe I’m crazy, and my brain is still muffled by the lack of sleep. In fact, I know my brain is muffled, because I’m not even bothered by the boys today.  
I stand there unmovingly. The boys, however, are extremely energetic, bouncing around, and tackling each other into a giggling pile. You know, without scorning them, they actually just look like a bunch of boys playing around and just being boys. I guess hateful thoughts can fog one’s mind to innocent actions. That, or my head is really messed up by now. Either way, it’s funny how a new perspective on one thing can be the difference of silently judging and insulting someone in your head, and just smiling and letting them be. It made me feel a bit more humble, and kind of silly. I feel bad about not talking to Kenny the other day; I don’t want to be his girlfriend, but it was kind of rude to reject his offer of friendship outright.  
I take a deep breath. I guess it’s time to make it right. I walk over to where they are. “Hey,” I say quietly.  
“What are you doing here?” Cartman asks, “Fuck off!”  
“Shut the hell up, Cartman!” Kyle yells at him, “Let her talk, Jesus!”  
“Yeah, zip it!” Stan shouts angrily.  
“I just wanted to apologise,” I mutter, “To Kenny. I shouldn’t have been so rude to you when you tried talking to me.”  
“All’s forgiven, baby girl,” He tells me with a wink, “Everyone is intimidated by me when we first me.”  
“Don’t push it,” I reply, suddenly feeling less guilty, “I don’t want flirting. I just want you to now that I’m not opposed to being friends. Unless, of course, you want to give me a reason to.”  
“Hey, now,” Kenny laughs, “Don't get too worked up.”  
“Yeah, he won't mess with you anymore,” Stan smiles at me, “Right Kenny?”  
“Zero promises,” Kenny replies. You can tell there's a smile hidden under his hood.  
I roll my eyes, “whatever, creep. Just try to keep me out of your weird relationship loops you seem to form with people.”  
He gives me thumbs up, and let's out an “Maybe we can be in a normal relationship, babe.”  
“Don't count on it,” I say, but I have a grin on my face. These boys aren't so bad. In fact, the only one that seems to be all that terrible is Cartman. Just then, the bus pulls up. We all go our separate ways. Just because we understand each other, it doesn't change that at our core we are all different.  
~Time skip~  
"So, you know how I stand at the same bus stop as Stan’s little gang?” I ask the girls at the lunch table.  
“Yeah?” Bebe answers.  
“I don't know why,” I start, “but we started talk today.”  
“Ooh!” Red chimes in, “What'd they say?”  
“Not much. Kenny flirted with me some more,” I answer.  
“Yuck. He's so slutty,” Wendy groans.  
“Yeah. But it's strange,” I explain, “When I told him I wanted nothing to do with his weird love triangle things, he told me that we could be in a regular relationship instead. That seems like a strange tactic for someone who likes to date around.”  
The girls are silent for a moment, as they exchange a look. Wendy looks back at me, “Because it isn't.”  
“Oh. My. God,” Red says, a shocked and excited expression on her face.  
“I think he might have an actual for-real crush on you, Y/N!” Bebe exclaims, “Wow, girl! That never happens!”  
“You're the one!” Red squeels, “The one who will get him to stop being such a whore!”  
“I-” I look at all of them, befuddled, “I don't know, guys. I don't really like him like that.”  
“That's okay, Y/N!” Wendy assures me, “It's not something you can force. Whatever happens will happen over time.”  
“Yeah, I guess so,” I reply, “Thanks, Wendy.”  
“So,” Bebe says, her lips curling into a smile that I've noticed she usually wears when she is gossiping, “About Leslie and Jimmy. Anyone got any news on that?”  
“I think she chickened out-” Before Red could finish, Bebe booed, “But she is gonna try again today.”  
“Well, at least there's that,” Bebe shrugged.  
“Girls, did you hear about Pip?” Wendy asks.  
We all shake our heads, and I ask, “What about him?”  
“So, like, Pip was totes hanging out with Damien, and, like, Calvin was totally in the same area as them, and Pip was all, like up in Damien’s shiz, you know?” Wendy informs us, “Like, all trying to touch his hair, and like Damien wouldn't let him, of course. But he was all up in, like, getting little flirty in stuff. Really weird.”  
“Well, you know,” Bebe says calmly, with a shrug, “Pip always seemed a little gay to me.”  
Red shrugs too. “I guess.”  
“Does it really matter?” I ask.  
“Of course it matters!” Bebe answered, “They might get together! And that's cute!”  
“To change the subject up a bit, if you don't mind,” Red says, “Y/N, are you okay? This morning you looked dead. You nearly fell asleep during math class!”  
“Oh, yeah, I'm fine,” I smile at her, giving her a thumbs up, “I've just had trouble sleeping lately.”  
“Maybe you should tell your mom,” Bebe suggests, “She could probably get you something to help with that.”  
“Maybe,” I sigh nervously.  
The bell rings, and lunch is over. Is it really that noticeable? Maybe I should sleep for real tonight. I don't want people to get too suspicious of what I may be doing. And honestly… I really just wanna sleep for once.


	10. The Promise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> FLUFFY!!!

Fast asleep. This is a dark and dreamless sleep. This kind of sleep makes me happy. That's why I'm upset when it is suddenly interrupted by a tapping on the window. I look up with a scowl, but my expression soften when I see what it is- or rather who it is.  
I walk over to the window, and open it. “Hey there, Mr. Hero,” I greet playful as Mysterion enters the room, “What are you doing here?”  
“I came here to apologise for leaving so abruptly last night,” he says, “It was very rude of me.”  
“So, in other words,” I blush as I talk, “you came here to apologise about me kissing you.”  
“No,” He clarifies, “I came to talk to you about you kissing me.”  
“Oh, wow,” I blush deeper, hoping it isn't visible in the darkness.  
“Look,” he says gently, “I think you're nice, and rescuing you has been fun. You've set up quite the elaborate game for me, for sure, with all the running around you did.”  
“So,” I look at him confused. This sounds good, but he looks upset. “That's great, right? I mean-”  
“No. Just- Listen. You're great at finding trouble, I'll give you that. But now I get it. You weren't looking for trouble, you were looking for me. And that's super sweet of you. But-”  
“But?” I ask, walking up to him and wrapping my arms around him gently.  
“It's too dangerous. I'm a hero, and if you were mine, villains would target you. And if you think Chaos is the only villain I fight, you're wrong. It gets worse. So much worse. We can't be together.”  
“I- oh.”  
“I'm sorry.”  
“Me too.”  
“But if you were wondering, your plan worked.”  
“What plan?”  
“The one where you trick me into falling in love with you.”  
I stand there in utter shock by his words. He enjoyed my kiss? He was okay with me kissing him? Did he want me to kiss him? I am not going to let him go that easily. “I'll keep chasing after you, you know.”  
“And I'll keep saving you. And falling for you. But that won't make a difference. I need to keep you safe.”  
“What if I could change your mind?” I ask him, raising my hands from around his waist to cupping his face.  
His expression still looks pained. I can see the desire hidden in his eyes, held back by insecurity. “I'd love that, but, it'd be a bad idea.”  
“Can I say goodbye, then?” I ask.  
“I suppose.”  
I lean in and kiss him again. He kisses back this time. It's wonderful and sweet, but so short. He pulls away.  
“I-” he says, sounding unsure, but letting out a nervous laugh, “I don't wanna leave.”  
“Then don't,” I suggest simply.  
“I can't,” he says, “I have to leave.”  
“No, you don't,” I argue, and I lean in again. Once again, our lips touch, another gentle kiss placed upon my lips, but over again so soon.  
“Yes, I do. But you make it so hard,” he states, and this time he kisses me. I wrap my arms firmly around his neck so he can't pull away that easily this time. I kiss him back deeply. He still manages to pull away, but this is was longer this time. “You really are good at setting traps, my dear.”  
“You fell for it hard,” I joke.  
“I guess I did,” he laughs, “Who knew that one of Mysterion’s toughest battles who be the case of his stolen heart?”  
I giggle too. It's a mess of a situation. We are all bubbly and in love, but we are nearly doomed to fail. Even without the superhero stuff complicating things, nothing changes the fact we're both kids, which is another bizarre thing. “Are the other Superheroes just kids, too?”  
“Yeah,” he answers, “So if you think we are foolish, remember: So are they. I've seen them do some pretty strange and stupid shit.”  
“I'll remember,” I promise him. I lean in for another kiss, but he cuts me off.  
“Y/N, please,” he sighs regretfully, “We can't.”  
Then at least you'll stay for a while longer, right?” I beg, “No kissing, just hanging out?”  
“No. I have to go.”  
“Please don't leave.”  
“I must.”  
This may be the last time I see him this way. There's so much left to say, and not enough time to say it. I ask the question burning within me, even though it's risky. “Then, at least, before you go, show me what you look like under your hood. I just wanna see your face before you go.”  
He turns to me, with a sad look on his face. “Not tonight,” He answers, “But I promise, Y/N. One day I'll let you see my face. I promise.  
And just like that, he slipped away again, taking half of my broken heart with him. That greedy motherfucker. I crawl back into my bed, tears beginning to stream down my face. Now that he was gone, the sting was settling in. The last time I'll probably see him like that. It's over now. I love him, he loves me, and yet still, we cannot be together. How much danger could he put me in? He fights criminals, not monsters! And he would never hurt me, as far as I am concerned; he would never suddenly leave me out of the blue. And yet… He did just leave me. I cry myself to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fluffy... And sad...


	11. Hoodie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leslie finally asks Jimmy out! Y/N is finally ready to give Kenny a chance! So many boy stuff! Oh boy!

“Yeah,” I tell the girls at the lunch table, “I'm there at the stop, and he just keeps flirting with me.”  
“Does any of his flirting get a little,” Red asks carefully, “Uh… Awkward?”  
“Awkward how?” I ask.  
“Like…” Red warily glaces around and whispers, “Like, you know… Just like? You don't want to be flirted with in that way?”  
“Sometimes,” I admit, “But he actually is usually really sweet.”  
“Aw!” Bebe coos, “He really does like you!”  
“Yeah, that's really cute!” Wendy agrees.  
“Yeah, it kinda is, I guess,” I say, “But I'm still not that interested.”  
“Guys!” Leslie cries happily, “I finally asked him, and he said yes!”  
Bebe’s eyes go wide. Red cheers. Wendy and I gasp, and then coo in unison. “You and Jimmy are a thing?” Bebe squeels, “Awww! That's so adorable!”  
“Yes!” Leslie practically is bursting with excitement.  
“Congratulations, girl!” I yell at her.  
“You did it!” Wendy shouts.  
Red joins in joyfully, “Yes, girl, yes! You go girl!”  
“I'm so happy!” Leslie cries. She really is. She is a bit flushed, and her smile is so big. You can tell she had a crush on him for a long time. Back at Craig’s table, I can hear the boys yelling too. Jimmy must be as excited as Leslie.  
“I'm gonna go sit with him now, but I needed to tell you. Thank you for the encouragement! I needed it!” And with that, Leslie ran over to where Jimmy sat. They smile to each other and you can see how starstruck they are with each other. It kinda makes me feel all gross inside, though. I really wish Mysterion would've accepted me like Jimmy had Leslie.  
I guess this feeling is jealousy. This feeling of hate for something someone else has. This self pity. This squirming feeling of anger. This desire to just be with Mysterion and talk to him everyday, and see him everyday, and not have dumb hero stuff be in the way. I feel these emotions of hate and anger at Leslie and Jimmy, but also at Mysterion. I don't like this feeling. I look away from the two, and instead focus on whatever gossip my friends are spreading around today.  
Red is telling us a story. I should pay more attention. “So, apparently, they had some argument and now Damien told him to meet him after school today so they can throw hands.”  
“Peter is so screwed!” Bebe giggles.  
“Yeah,” Wendy agrees, darkly, “Peter shouldn't pick fights with people like Damien. No one should pick a fight with Damien. And Peter shouldn't pick fights, period.”  
“Yeah, I know, right?” Red laughs, “What's he gonna him with? Frog facts?”  
We all burst into laughter. “Yeah,” Bebe changes the subject, “Have you guys noticed how all week, Bradley has been passing notes to Scott?”  
I shake my head no, and Wendy says she also hadn't noticed, but Red has, “Oh, I see them. What's the secret?”  
“I don't know. I am one of the people it passes through when the notes is passed, so I opened up a few, and one said something like ‘? Is really pushing this, isn't he?’ and the other had a drawing of a racoon face on it and said ‘seen him?’ I don't know what they mean, but, like, super strange.” Bebe tells us.  
“Probably one of their stupid games,” Wendy says quickly, crossing her arms and rolling her eyes.  
“Yeah,” I agree with her. Those boys play some pretty ridiculous games. The other day, they had played some variation of King of the Hill, where the hill was the jungle gym, and the king was at the top. The only way to become the new king was to push the old king off. They had to stop because Butters got a black eye when we was pushed off, and the teacher saw.  
“Was that the response to the first note?” Red asked, “The weird raccoon?”  
“No, they were delivered at different times. They were the only ones I managed to get while they weren’t looking.” Bebe explains.  
“Strange…” I comment.  
The bell rings, stopping us from continuing the conversation. Everyone is disappointed, except Wendy, who seems relieved. She really doesn’t like those games, I guess. I mean, they are retarded, and hurt people. I guess that it’s understandable she wouldn’t like them.  
As I sit at my desk, I notice a note on it. It reads: ‘Meet me after school today, behind school. -K’. I look back at Kenny. He smiles at me, and winks. I smile back. Maybe I am ready to at least give him a fighting chance.  
I wait behind the school for Kenny. He comes around the corner, and he smiles when he sees me.  
“Okay, I’m here,” I tell him, “What do you want?”  
“It’s what you want,” he tells me, “You just didn’t realize.”  
“What do you mean?” I ask cautiously, ready to leave if things got weird.  
He doesn’t answer me. Instead, he reaches his hands up, and grabs his hood. Slowly, he pulls it down. I learn that he has blonde hair, as it immediately sticks up everywhere. I also see he has these cool, aqua blue eyes. They remind me so much of…. No, I won’t think of him. He smiles at me gently. Then, he pulls his hoodie back up and pulls the strings tight, concealing his face once again. You can always see his smile in his eyes though. That’s what I learned about him.  
“Thank you,” I breath. Kenny never takes off his hood. Never.  
“You’re welcome,” His reply is muffled by his hood, once again. He leaves after that. I wonder why he did that?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed!
> 
> Fun Fact: Peter is an actual character! He is the kid who owns a frog. He can even be spotted at the beginning of TFBW.


	12. Selfless Purpose and Selfish Needs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The complications in Y/N's and Mysterion's relationships create more conflict.

As I lay in bed, I wonder if he will be back. As if on cue, there is a quiet tapping on my window. I open it up. “I thought you weren’t coming back,” I comment as he enters my room silently.  
“I wasn’t going to,” he admits, “But it’s too hard not being with you.”  
“Then let me be with you,” I request, trying not to sound as desperate as I felt.  
“I can’t,” he sighs, sounding hurt, “Not while you will be at risk.”  
“Do you plan on being alone forever?” I ask him.  
“The life of a hero is a lonely one,” he replies, “But the payoff is saving people, and it’s the best payoff I can think of. If it’s the choice of making a difference or having someone with me, then, I’m sorry, but I really choose having a greater purpose.”  
“Being a hero is about having a purpose to you?” I ask him.  
He smiles at me, “I suppose it is.”  
“Having a purpose is something everyone should have.” I feel like I have a better understanding of him now. The motivation behind his heroism. He wants to make a difference. He wants to have a purpose, and he wants his purpose to be to help people. I can practically feel my heart melt by his words.  
“You understand?” He asks me, “You aren’t mad?”  
“Are people usually mad?”  
“Most people want to be my purpose. They don’t realize my purpose is them, it’s everyone. But they want be the only one. But it’s everyone. I want to help everyone. My purpose is all people, and how I can help them.”  
“Some people can be selfish,” I say, “Including me, because I still want you for myself, but I can’t. But that’s my fault, not yours.”  
“No,” he tells me, “It’s not your fault. It’s no one’s fault. And if I’m being honest, I want you for myself, too.”  
I feel like crying. I spend the morning feeling so angry and spiteful at him, and yet when I saw him, I just gave in. And now I know he’s hurting too. Trying to keep everyone safe, even if it’s killing you…. I couldn’t imagine. I don’t want to cry though. At least, not now. I’ll stay strong, for him.  
What I do is I walk over to him and hug him tightly. He hugs me back, and everything is at peace. And he leans down to me, and I look back at him. And then we are kissing again. I love it, but I hate it, because it is just breaking us apart the more we do this to each other. The more we act affectionate, the closer we get. The closer we get, the more it will hurt when we crash and burn. But I just kind of melt into it, because I should enjoy the now instead of worrying about the future.  
When we break from the kiss, I see him frown. “I’m sorry,” he says quietly.  
“I’m sorry, too,” I apologize. I need to take responsibility also.  
“I should go,” he says slipping back out my window.  
“Wait,” I say, grabbing him by his cape, “Don’t go yet.”  
He looks at me, an expression of guilt and a soft, loving smile. “I’d love to,” he says, “But I must go. My team needs me. People need me.”  
“I understand,” I say softly, allowing him to leave.  
~Time Skip~  
In the dark of night, I seek out the unit. I stand in the poorly illuminated U-Stor-It. “Butters?” I call.  
A unit behind me opens. “Who’s there?” He calls back at me.  
“It’s me,” I answer, “I wanna talk.”  
“Oh, hiya Y/N!” He greets me, “Yeah, we can talk. What about?”  
“Mysterion,” I say, “What do you know about him?”  
“Not much,” Butters admits sheepishly.  
“No name? No face?” I ask, “You don’t know anything?”  
“I’m afraid not,” Butters sighs. I sigh in frustration. “Is everything okay?” He asks me.  
“No! I just wanted to be with him! I was willing to share him with his job! But no! I’m too fragile! I’m too vulnerable!” I scream, tears finally breaking through and streaming down my face, “I can handle it! I’m willing to risk it! He thinks I can’t, but I can! I just-“  
“Y/N! Y/N!” Butters cries out in shock, pulling me into a hug, “What are you talking about?”  
“I’ll tell you,” I whisper through my sobs, “If you promise not to tell anyone. And if you promise not to use it against me, or Mysterion.”  
“I promise,” Butters says softly, “But can you please tell me what is going on?”  
I sigh. “Okay,” I tell him, “So me and Mysterion… We were sorta, kinda… We… I asked him- Sorta asked, I guess- I love him. I love him and I told him I did. And he said it was too dangerous for us to be in a relationship, but then we would kiss, and he’d say he loved me, then he’ll leave again! And it keeps happening! I just… I love him so much Butters. I respect that he’s a hero, but… Is that selfish, Butters? Is it selfish to want him, even knowing how dangerous it is? Knowing he is trying to keep everyone safe?”  
Butters patted me in sympathy, “Aw, gee, Y/N! That’s just awful! I’m so sorry! You know what I think?”  
“What?” I ask tearfully.  
“I think he loves you very much,” Butters explains softly, “He loves you so much he’d rather hurt you and himself than put you in danger. He’s afraid to see you get hurt real bad- or worse. There are things out there. Things much more awful than me and General Disarray. Things so awful that me and Disarray would- and have- helped the Freedom Pals fight.”  
“What kind of things?” I ask. He seems taken aback by my question. Fearful, even.  
“Horrid things,” he finally answers, after a pause, “Creatures from other worlds. Monstrous beasts. Villains with unnatural powers. Usually, they are sided with The Coon, a notorious hero-gone-rogue, hellbent on making The Freedom Pals suffer for not following his rules. He’s no hero, he just thinks he is. He is manipulative and crafty. He stops at nothing. And he is good at getting people to work together to achieve his own means. He makes fake promises and uses your weakness against you, no matter if you’re his enemy or his ally.”  
“I’ve heard of him!” I say, “He’s absolutely awful!”  
“He is serious, Y/N,” Butters assures me, “It is more dangerous than you could imagine. The things he talks of, they aren’t human. They’re ruthless, and sometimes they feel no emotion. They will do whatever it takes to meet their goal- kill, kidnap, and other awful things!”  
“Okay, Butters,” I thank him softly, “I understand now. Thank you.”  
“You’re welcome!” It always will be a mystery to me why someone so sweet would want to be someone so mean.  
“Please don’t tell a soul,” I ask again.  
“I won’t,” he says solemnly, “I promise.”  
With that, I walk away. Back to my house. Back up to my room. Back into my bed where I feel like crying but instead I go back to sleep instantly, because all the emotions are draining me, and it’s late, and I just ran across town in the freezing cold to cry my heart out and spill out my soul to someone I don’t even know if I should trust. Someone I’ve been told not to trust, in fact. I sleep in my sorrow and try desperately to keep it together when I wake up in the morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Butters you were never meant to play the villain, you bean!


	13. Walked Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kenny makes a move.

The bitter cold feels worse when your heart is cold too. It nips at my nose and turns it a rosy pink to match my chilled cheeks. It doesn’t help that it’s snowing today, and the snowflakes grip onto my face and hair, so the cold permeates all the warmth left. It’s such a dreary day today, as I wait for the bus. I suppose there is one good thing about it: The cold keeps me from crying.  
I think Kenny can tell though, because he walks over to me and just stands next to me. We don’t talk or anything. We just enjoy each other’s company. It speaks louder to me than any words could have. I know this is special treatment coming from Kenny.  
Eventually, the bus pulls up and we all shuffle in. “Do you wanna sit next to me?” Kenny asks me suddenly.  
“Aw, What? Dude, Kenny, no! You gotta sit next to me!” Cartman complains.  
“Uh, well,” I say, blushing, “I usually sit next to Wendy, but I could ask her.”  
“See?” Cartman complains again, “Y/N sits next to her friends!” We ignore him.  
“If you want to sit next to Wendy that’s fine,” Kenny tells me, “Feel free to sit next to me anytime, though.” He winks at me.  
“O- Okay,” I stammer. Well, darn. I think I am falling for Kenny. I’d be really funny if I told Mysterion. Maybe I could hurt him back! Make him jealous. Make him want me. I mean, I don’t want to use Kenny either. Maybe I won’t do that. Maybe we could go out for real? If he’d even do that. The girls used to say that he couldn’t fathom a functional relationship, and I thought so too. Now, none of us are so sure about that anymore.  
~Time Skip~  
“So,” Red asks me at lunch, “Are you gonna ask him out?”  
“Yeah,” Bebe prompts me, “He actually likes you! And I think it’s pretty clear to all of us that he has won your affection as well.” Wendy nods in agreement.  
“I’m not sure,” I admit, “It wouldn’t be so bad, but… Well, I just don’t know. Relationships are so confusing.”  
“True,” says Wendy, leaning over to give me a hug, “I know that all too well.”  
“You and Stan are okay now, though, right?” Red asks her.  
“Yeah,” Wendy says with a grin, “But it was a long road to our healthy relationship. I used to think it wouldn’t work out, but I guess it did. I’m glad it did.”  
“You two are so cute,” I tell her.  
She blushes. “Thanks!”  
“You don’t need to thank someone for telling you a fact,” says Bebe, shrugging, with a goofy grin on her face.  
“More than true,” Red agrees, wearing a similar smile.  
“Aw!” Wendy coos, “You all are so nice!”  
Bebe turns to me, “I understand, too. I’ve had my fair share of bad relationships. Most of them were my fault though. Like Clyde…”. She trails off, looking rather guilty.  
Red pats her on the back gently. “We all make mistakes,” she says to console her.  
“The bottom line is, relationships are hard,” Wendy states, “and we all understand if you don’t want to be in one yet.”  
“Thanks, guys,” I softly mutter.  
“No problem!” Bebe chirps happily.  
And once again the subject of boys was brought up at the table. We basically spent the rest of lunch chatting about boys we thought were cute. Obviously, Wendy and I thought that Stan and Kenny were cute respectively. Bebe thought that Clyde was cute, of course, but also mentioned that Token was too bad himself. Surprisingly, Red said she thought that Bradley was pretty cute, but she said she thought nothing more of it. She’s so dodgy when it comes to romance. What’s up with that?  
Soon enough, the bell rings, and we all must return to class. I see a note on my desk. I can tell it’s from Kenny. He folds his notes in a strange fashion, kinda rectangular, but then he’ll fold in the corners ever so slightly, so that the open end of the fold has little “ears.” It’s kind of like a signature without a name. I open it. It says ‘Can I walk you to your house after school today?’ I turn back to look at him, and give him a thumbs up. From under his hood, his eyes upturn ever so slightly, and I know he’s smiling at me. It’s extremely cute.  
~Time Skip~  
He insists on holding my hand as we walk down the sidewalks. I let him, because I like it. Little things like this get me all giddy inside. He’s very good at making me feel bubbly. He does little things that made me smile, like tucking in my hair when the wind blows it out of place.  
“Are you sure your house is on the way to mine?” I ask him.  
“My house is the farthest down,” he tells me, “I know for a fact that your house is on the way to my house.”  
We walk on in silence for a while. It’s a comfortable kind of silence. Very peaceful. I could get lost with him and still feel okay, I bet. I almost want to.  
“So,” he says, breaking the silence, “Who do you usually hang out with?”  
I reply, “Oh, Wendy, Red, and Bebe.”  
He chuckles, “I could’ve guessed. Maybe I should try thinking about things before I ask about them.”  
“You could have guessed that?” I ask, “How?”  
“All decent girls hang with Wendy,” He answered simply, “A bit gossipy, but decent.”  
“Oh.”  
“A lot better than hanging out with Cartman!”  
“Yeah! Why do you guys let him hang out with you?”  
“Pity. And he’s funny. Although he usually gets into trouble a lot, it’d be significantly more boring without him.”  
“Huh. So, he’s interesting?”  
“Yeah, I guess that’s why.”  
“And pity?”  
“Yeah. Nobody else would be his friend by this point in time, and we have known each other since kindergarten. If we hadn’t been friends before, though, I doubt we would be friends now. He’s gotten worse since then. He’s a huge asshole now. Although, once when we were kids, we accidentally lit the teacher on fire, and then blamed it on some other kid…”  
“What? Really?”  
“Well it’s good that you guys care for him, I guess.” We stop. We’re outside of my house. I turn to him, and say, “I guess this is goodbye, until tomorrow.”  
“Hold on,” He tells me. He leans forward, and kisses me.  
I pull back in shock. “Kenny!” I shout in surprise. Then I feel my cheeks heat up, “Oh, sorry. You just surprised me is all.”  
“Isn’t that how you like to be asked out?” He asks me. I was going to argue, but then I remember how I kissed Mysterion before I confessed to him. Surely, Kenny couldn’t know about that. It must just be a coincidence, and he’s just being daring. Still, I can’t argue about it.  
“I suppose so,” I say with a shrug.  
“So, do you want to be my girlfriend?” he asks me, blushing slightly.  
I smile widely, “Yes!”  
“YES!” he screams, pulling me closing and kissing me again. This time I kiss back. It’s so nice, and sweet. It feels too short when we part, but we are both smiling and flushed, and I know that doesn’t matter. I have butterflies in my stomach, I’m so happy. I moved on from Mysterion, and I feel happy with Kenny.  
“I have to go now,” He tells me, still smiling giddily, “I wish I didn’t have to.”  
“Me too,” I sigh. I wave to him, “See you tomorrow!”  
He waves back. “You too!”


	14. Unmasked

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This honestly is more of a epilogue, but it is very important to the story, so I'm counting it as an extremely short chapter.

As routine, I hear the tapping on the window. I don’t sleep until I hear it now. I open the window, and he comes in to check. “How are you?” Mysterion asks me.  
“Good,” I reply.  
“You’re not still hung up over me, are you?” he asks slowly, “I’m sorry if I hurt you.”  
“It’s alright,” I tell him, “I’m not upset anymore.”  
“Anymore?” he asks.  
“I was, but then I realised that what you said meant that you cared for me a lot,” I explain, “So, I’m not mad. I’m happy. Thank you.”  
“I’m glad you understand,” He tells me.  
I walk over to him. There’s just one more thing I want to do before I tell him I moved on to someone else. I walk over, and slip my hands around his cheeks.  
“Y/N,” he says calmly, “You know we shouldn’t do this.”  
Instead of kissing him like he expected, I quickly pulled down his hood. “Y-Y/N!” he cried.  
I blinked in surprise. “Kenny?”  
He sighs. “Yes, Y/N. It’s me.”  
Why didn’t you tell me?” I ask, “Don’t you trust me?”  
“You know I do,” He tells me, “It was for your safety. You know why, right?”  
“Cthulhu?” I ask.  
“How’d you know?” he asks.  
“I know someone who knows,” I inform him, “Y’know, he’s harmless. You should lay off.”  
He wears a look of knowingness on his face. He know exactly who I am referring to. “I know Chaos is harmless,” he admits, “It’s mostly a scare tactic. Keep him from doing so much mischief.”  
“So,” I ask, “Why reject me as Mysterion, and ask me out as just Kenny?”  
“Because I wasn’t lying,” he tells me, “I really do love you. It’s just… I thought I could keep the dangerous stuff away from you, and have you in my off time. If you could love Kenny, but not chase after Mysterion when it’s dangerous. That’s what I wanted.”  
“I think I get it,” I say.  
“It was always for you,” He tells me, “I promise.”  
“I love you,” I say to him.  
“I love you too,” he replies.  
And so, my hero was my love all along. I would have never guessed. I fall asleep as he messes with my hair and hums softly. I know he will be gone in the morning, but he will return tomorrow. I know he will. I can just feel it. Whenever he leaves, he’ll be back tomorrow, he just has that aura about him. He feels safe, always close, like he’ll never leave you behind. As I doze off, I feel tranquil. He’s so soft and loving for someone people say is prickly and untrustworthy. Then again, the girls said I was different. Maybe he just needed the right person. I’m glad that person was me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FKJLKJFLJJFJOJFOJ-  
> THERE'S MY FIRST FULL-LENGTH AND FULLY PUBLISHED FIC! Thank you so much if you read this far!!! I really put off publishing this, but I was working on a new fic, and decided to just copy-and-paste the rest of this here from it's Google doc that's just been sitting there not being read by anyone. I also am debating whether or not to write a prequel to this about Butters and Doughy, so depending on the response I get from this, I might get around to that.  
> -  
> My next fic that I'm working on is a Homestar Runner fic, so if you just so happen to be a fan of that too, why not give Gone a try? You might like it! Ok, enough shameless self-promotion, I'll actually go now.

**Author's Note:**

> I swear I'll work on the DTL fanfiction, if that's what you follow for! This is literally a product of boredom at school!


End file.
